Takahashi Miku
Takahashi Miku '''(or '''Celeste Briggs in the English dub)' '''is one of the main characters of Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. She is a 15-year-old girl, in her first year of high school. Miku is a member of the new generation of Pretty Cure, '''Cure Twilight'. Her catchphrase is "Hopefully..." (うまくいけば... Umaku ikeba...). Appearance Miku is a tall girl, with violet eyes and armpit lenght royal purple hair, worn in a low ponytail with a fluffy band. As Cure Twilight, her eyes are still the same color, while her hair changes to lilac and grows to her knees, only having the tip tied. Personality Miku is a very sensitive and mature girl, who is rather pessimistic and shy. One year before the series, she used to be cheerful and had a positive outlook on life, but after her brother died from a disease and she was unable to do anything to save him, Miku became more saddened and quiet. History Miku was born as the youngest child of Takahashi Airi and Takahashi Minato. She had a very happy childhood with her parents and her older brother, Ryou, who she used to play with all the time. The siblings cared deeply about each other. She was a very optimistic and bright girl, and others would always compliment her on her talent for singing and composing songs. Sometimes, Miku and her brother made small shows and concerts for their family. A heart of grief One year prior to the series, Ryou got a serious lung disease, and had to stay in the hospital for months. Miku spent most of her time with him at the hospital, and often tried her best to cheer him up, singing songs to him and telling him that everything would be fine. However, Ryou's condition only seemed to worsen, and Miku had to watch as she couldn't do anything to help him other than hope he would get better. After seven months at the hospital, Ryou passed away, which made Miku entirely saddened and hopeless. She stopped believing that things would get better, and became much more pessimistic and attached to her past, always stating she wished she could go back in time and stop it when he was still alive. Moving to Blue Bay City Some months after Ryou's death, Miku's mother decided it was time for them to move on, and decided to go to Blue Bay City, where the family could have a fresh start. However, Airi didn't realize that her daughter was still too connected to the memories of her brother and that rushing to move would only make her situation worse. Miku was very upset about the change, since she wasn't ready to let the past go, but she didn't tell her because she didn't want to make the rest of her family suffer. Thus, the Takahashi family soon moved from their old town to Blue Bay City, and Miku was forced to say goodbye to her memories and attachments. It was quite difficult for her to adapt to the new place, and she became much more distant to her parents than she was before. Meeting Asuka On her first day at school, Miku wasn't very excited. When she arrived, the students made questions about her and were very receptive of her. The teacher soon came to class, and asked if there were any new studentsl. Miku said she was new. While the teacher greeted her, a nervous Maeda Asuka knocked on the door and asked to enter. The teacher allowed her to come in, but requested her to be more punctual next time. Then, Miku and Asuka were asked to introduce themselves to the class, since they were both new. While Asuka made her speech, they were interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Saito Yoko, who was scolded by the teacher for rudely breaking into the classroom so late, and forgot that Asuka was still talking, asking Miku to talk about herself. Feeling insecure and nervous, she rushed in her introduction, but the students seemed to like her. Cure Twilight "In the melancholy of sunset, I’ll guide people to their happiness! Cure Twilight!" たそがれの憂鬱の中で、私は人々を彼らの幸せに導きます！キュアトワイライト Tasogare no yūutsu no naka de, watashi wa hitobito o karera no shiawase ni michibikimasu! Kyua Towairaito! Cure Twilight (キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miku. She is the legenday warrior of the evening sky, who has the power of the twilight light. Attacks Cure Twilight's attacks use the power of the sky, light, weather, sun and moon. Twilight Sheen '''is Cure Twilight's main and first attack. '''Bright Twilight Sheen is stronger version of Twilight Sheen. Waning Sheen is Cure Twilight's main attack in Astral Mode. Astral Sword is Cure Twilight's weapon in Astral Mode, which can be used to complement her other attacks and perform combos. Astral Heaven is the group attack in Astral Mode, using of all the cures' powers. Nimbus Set Lightning is Cure Twilight's main attack in Nimbus Mode. Full Nimbus Storm '''is the group attack in Nimbus Mode. '''Celestial Light '''is the final attack the cures perform, using all the light within their hearts and the power of the full sky. Etymology '''Miku:'' mi'' means "beautiful" and ku can mean both "sky" and "long time". It can also be read as "future". Takahashi: taka ''means "high" and ''hashi means "bridge". Celeste: from Roman caelestis, which means "heavenly". Briggs: an English surname, meaning "bridges". Songs Miku's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko, Akiyama Natsuki, Himura Tsubasa and one of them with the voice actor for Takahashi Ryou. * The Bridge For Tomorrow * Let Your Heart Sing Duets * 'We're Together Today! '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko and Akiyama Natsuki) * 'The Light Inside Our Hearts '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko, Akiyama Natsuki and Himura Tsubasa) * 'Hopeful Lullaby '(Along with the voice actress for Akiyama Natsuki) * 'Don't Worry! Let's Have Fun! '(Along with the voice actor for Takahashi Ryou) * 'Bond Of Trust '(Along with the voice acress for Himura Tsubasa) Category:Main Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters